


The Second Visit

by elbeanie



Series: Streams and Visits [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Streaming, Visiting, awesamponk, he also made a playlist for ponk, he has like loads of playlists for different moods and stuff, mostly fluff but a tiny tiny bit of angst, ponk listens to a lot of music in this, sam suggests a lot of songs, to the point where he could be in his own musical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbeanie/pseuds/elbeanie
Summary: The second time Ponk visits Sam goes a lot differently than the first...and this time he was staying for a month.
Relationships: Ponk | DropsByPonk & Sam | Awesamdude, Ponk | DropsByPonk/Sam | Awesamdude
Series: Streams and Visits [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186217
Comments: 39
Kudos: 274





	1. Ponk's Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although this is based off of what they do in real life (streaming and all that) I ship the characters not the people. There will be smut in this eventually and if the CCs say they are uncomfortable with it I won't hesitate to remove this work (or the parts with smut in them). If they state they are uncomfortable with shipping I will also remove this and my other works as I don't want it to seem like I'm forcing sexualities or relationships onto someone.
> 
> This probably won't be updated consistently but I'll try to upload at least once a week :)
> 
> Also 'Streaming and Cuddling' is like set at the beginning of March just before covid and this fic is set like at the beginning of March 2021 but just imagine everything's lifted already (I couldn't really come up with a good enough reason to keep them apart for a year so just went with covid).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam picks up Ponk from the airport and the first thing they do together is stream.

A whole year had passed since Sam and Ponk had started dating and it’d been eight months since they’d revealed their secret to the world. On Sam’s stream he mentioned that their one year anniversary was coming up the following week and of course the chat was freaking out.

The next day, when Sam was streaming he told his viewers he had to end the stream early but might get it going again in an hour or so - nothing overly suspicious, it just made the viewers upset and a little concerned about Sam’s wellbeing - but little did the stream know, Sam was about to leave to pick Ponk up from the airport.

This was the first time they’d actually been able to see each other, face-to-face, since they first met up, school and studying had gotten in the way, as well as Covid-19 appearing. There were also the money issues of a ten and a half hour flight that went from London to Texas for two half-broke students.

Luckily, they’d saved up and now they could finally touch one another and kiss again.

Sam locked the door to his apartment behind him and made his way outside and to his car. Once he turned on the ignition he started down the road and his nerves started to make themselves known.

Even if they’d looked forward to this for a _year_ , Sam couldn’t help but wonder if Ponk would still like him the same. Would he still want an abundance of cuddles? Would he be just as clingy and cute?

Focusing on the road, Sam eventually finished the thirty minute drive to the airport as Ponk texted him, what perfect timing. The text read: ‘i landed and got my stuff, now i’m waiting. where are youuu??’.

Sam giggled at his phone. He sent a text back to say that he was in the parking lot outside in the ‘Pick Up’ zone not far from the entrance.

It was only three minutes - although it felt like three decades - before Sam saw the familiar tanned skin and fluffy hair. Sam opened the door to his car and stepped out, getting Ponk’s attention - as well as a few others - by waving dramatically.

It was worth the embarrassment to see the huge smile spread across Ponk’s features. His eyes crinkled with happiness and his lips stretched wide. Immediately, Ponk was rushing to Sam - who now stood on the pathway in front of the building - and Sam simply held out his arms.

They embraced and Sam lifted Ponk slightly off the ground in his excitement. They both smiled like idiots and giggled when Ponk’s feet were back on solid ground and the grip was loosened around Ponk’s waist and Sam’s neck.

Before a word was said between the two, they shared a small, gentle kiss, a ‘welcome home’ feeling settling in their stomachs. Sam then took Ponk’s two suitcases - as he planned to stay for about a month - and placed them in the boot of his car before hopping in the driver’s seat (Ponk was already on the passenger side).

After a long journey back, one where they jammed to music and talked about nonsense, they made their way into Sam’s apartment. Sam insisted on grabbing Ponk’s stuff and dropping it in Sam’s bedroom - which they’d be sharing whilst Ponk was here (the guest bedroom would just hold Ponk’s temporary setup for streaming).

Once they’d gotten all of Ponk’s stuff inside and Ponk had a much needed glass of water, Sam mentioned that he said he’d stream again for his viewers and wondered if Ponk could surprise them with his appearance like he had done a year ago.

Of course Ponk agreed, why not give the fans the content they so desperately craved. Ponk was quite tired from the long journey and jet lag and didn’t mind cuddling with Sam for an hour. Considering Ponk just had to sit there and look pretty and could sleep if he wanted, he considered it a great situation.

There were a few seconds of typing sounds before Sam sent out a tweet to say he’d stream again in five minutes for about an hour or so. After the five minutes passed, Sam’s loading screen was displayed.

Eventually, the stream loaded with Sam’s face beaming at the camera as he waited for more people to join. “I figured I’d do a just chatting stream as it isn’t going to be for very long, it might end up being shorter than an hour depending on what happens.”

There were already so many messages asking why he’d left earlier. He was excited to announce his little piece of news. “Okay, so, I’m sorry I only streamed for fifty minutes, I had to leave, sorry guys. _But_ …I had to go do something important. Guess what it was?” Sam waited for a few seconds so all the messages could have a guess as to what was about to happen. “Some of you got it. I had to go and pick a certain someone up from the airport,” with those words Ponk made his hand visible in frame and waved.

“Can I sit in your lap now?” Ponk was impatient and knew the stream could hear him speak - there wasn’t any hesitance, just a lot of drowsiness laced through his voice.

A chuckle escaped Sam as he nodded his head and moved his chair back slightly to allow Ponk to rest in his lap. Ponk immediately straddled Sam’s hips and put his arms around Sam’s waist, laying his head on Sam’s chest - similar to the first time this had happened.

“Yeah, we figured we’d celebrate a year together by actually being in the same country for our anniversary. Ponk’s here for about a month so we have a long time to spend with each other. Expect a lot of content,” as he spoke he looked down at Ponk with such love and care in his eyes that some of the excited messages started to ask if they were intruding.

A donation played. “Damn, why have you two got to be so cute? I’m jealous,” laughs emitted from the two boys as they heard the donation play (Sam having a special adapter to allow two headsets to be plugged in - Ponk had on headphones that he’d brought from England that he’d use for his setup later).

“You’re damn right I’m cute,” of course Ponk would ruin the moment, it was in his nature. Ponk’s statement had Sam bursting out with laughter. “You’re laughing like it’s not true,” there was a playful sadness to Ponk’s voice but Sam knew he was joking.

After Sam calmed down he smiled down at Ponk again. “Of course you’re cute, you’re absolutely adorable. You’re also incredibly clingy,” Sam couldn’t help but agree with Ponk and kissed his forehead, not caring who would see.

“Hey, I’m not clingy,” yet Ponk immediately contradicted his statement by latching tighter around Sam’s waist and bringing their bodies closer together.

As the two had fun messing with each other, the viewers watched and clipped their cute moments. It was only thirty minutes before Ponk fell asleep on him. Sam slowly removed the headphones from Ponk’s ears so any donation sounds wouldn’t wake him up.

Sam held a finger to his mouth and whispered. “We’ve got to be quiet now, chat, Ponkie’s fallen asleep on me,” Sam decided to run a hand through Ponk’s mid length hair - he’d never gotten it cut overly short after the whole covid business - and a soft hum of content came from Ponk.

In his sleep, Ponk tried to lean into Sam’s hand as Sam ran it through his black locks. Sam continued his task absentmindedly. The sound of a donation rang through Sam’s headphones. “What I would give to be Ponk right now,” damn, some of these people were kind of desperate. Sam couldn’t tell if it was meant as a joke or not but he let out a chuckle anyways.

“I’m sorry, chat. I’m dating Ponk and I’m keeping it that way because he’s just so amazing and adorable. On another note, chat, I’m probably going to end the stream soon so I can put Ponk to bed and have some food before probably sleeping myself as it is already nine PM, we did do a pretty late stream guys,” Sam just wanted to end so he could cuddle with Ponk in Sam’s bed, he was a bit hungry though so that might come first.

Managing to push on the length of the stream for another twenty five minutes, Sam finally announced he was ready to sleep and was about to end the stream.

After reading out everything he looked around Twitch but none of his friends were streaming and he was too tired to try and find someone else so he just waved goodbye to the diminishing viewer count before eventually ending the stream.

Making sure everything was off, he looked down at the sleeping figure in his lap and sighed, how was he going to do this? He decided he’d just carry Ponk bridal style - he was strong enough to do so and it was a tiny distance.

Slowly, Sam stood up and made sure to have a strong grip around Ponk’s waist before using the other to grab his legs and hold Ponk’s thighs with his arm. He figured Ponk was only half asleep as his arms wrapped around Sam’s neck and he muttered out something Sam couldn’t pick up on.

Sam made the five step journey to his bed from his setup and carefully laid Ponk down - there was probably an easier way to manoeuvre them but Sam didn’t really care. He made sure to remove Ponk’s socks (his shoes already being by the front door) and jeans as he knew how uncomfortable it was to sleep in them.

After a few minutes of debating Sam also took off Ponk’s hoodie so he wouldn’t overheat and then tucked Ponk under the sheets in his black t-shirt and boxers.  
Craving chocolate brownies - for some unknown reason - he thanked the lords as he remembered he’d made some as a welcome gift for Ponk. Eating one couldn't hurt and so he made his way down the hallway into the kitchen. He grabbed a brownie out of the tub he’d placed them in and munched away.

Sam was quickly finished after deciding he’d have two instead of one before a sudden wave of tiredness seemed to rush over him. Sugar always had that effect on him when he had a lot at once, it was kind of odd but it happened that way.

Deciding to make his way back to his bedroom to sleep, he changed his mind and went into the bathroom quickly. He first went to the toilet before washing his hands and then decided to brush his teeth.

Feeling a bit more fresh, Sam walked into his bedroom and took off his hoodie and shorts (left in a green t-shirt and his boxers), before he climbed into bed beside Ponk.

There were a few seconds of hesitation before Sam snaked his arms gently around Ponk’s body and pulled it closer to his in one soft tug. Their combined warmth kept away the slight chill of the night. Sam could rest his head on top of Ponk’s and his hair lightly tickled Sam’s neck but it wasn’t too bad and he still managed to slip into a deep sleep.

During their sleep their limbs became tangled and Ponk turned to face Sam and moved his arms to wrap around him. Cuddling subconsciously and trying to get as close together as possible, they slept through the quiet night without disturbance.

Together they were content as they rested in each other’s embrace; they both had dreams about a happy and bright future.


	2. Jet Lag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk wakes up early due to jet lag. He decides to listen to some music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'Just the Two of Us' whilst writing this and I've got to say, that song has great vibes. Also, just pretend they don't have any school/studying or anything for a month :)
> 
> something happy for all the drama currently going down <3

Early in the morning, Ponk awoke. The alarm clock resting on Sam’s desk read ‘03:53’, how he hated jet lag. It was probably about ten in the morning back in Britain and even though the sun wasn’t up in Texas, he felt like he’d slept in.

It was Ponk’s first proper day with Sam after a year of not being able to touch or hug and he just wished he could shake off the jet lag early so he wouldn’t disturb Sam by waking early and falling asleep while the sun was still bright in the sky.

Figuring he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, Ponk carefully untangled himself from Sam’s hold and quietly rose out of the bed. Before he moved anywhere, he just watched Sam for a few minutes.

Sam looked so peaceful and content and Ponk hoped he’d _never_ ruin that.

Retreating out of the room, Ponk made his way down the hallway and to the kitchen. He wished he kissed Sam but at the same time he didn’t want to accidentally awaken him.

When Ponk got into the kitchen he had to search around a bit to find where Sam kept the mugs and coffee, being unfamiliar after so long. Eventually, he found the coffee and grabbed a mug. He made his coffee - adding milk so it wasn’t too bitter - and left it to cool for a bit.

He creeped back down the hall and into Sam’s bedroom so he could grab his phone. After retrieving the device, he went to his backpack (that was resting near the front door) and took out his earbuds. Plugging them in, he shuffled one of his many Spotify playlists - this one being named ‘Ponkie <3’ and had been made by Sam a month or so after they started dating for Ponk’s birthday.

The playlist was just filled with songs Sam knew Ponk liked and some others that Sam liked himself, as well as a few rare gems Sam had been suggested by their friends. Ponk loved to listen to music as then he didn’t have to pay attention to the world and could calm himself down after any stressful event - no matter how big or small.

Ponk started bobbing his head up and down as he listened to ‘Just the Two of Us’ by Grover Washington, Jr. It was a long song but it made him happy and he could do small dance moves - nothing professional, he wasn’t a dancer - along with the beat.

It’d been a minute or two so Ponk figured his coffee would be cool enough by now. The song was about seven minutes long and Ponk debated if he should put it on repeat or not, he decided to do so because he was just in that sort of mood to listen to the same song over and over again while he waited for Sam to get up.

Ponk sat on an armchair with his cup between his hands, taking small sips while he vibed to his song.

It was another five minutes before Ponk completely finished his coffee and put the mug on the counter - figuring he’d probably make another cup later on, possibly when Sam awoke - and the song finally came to the end for the first time. There was a second of silence before it started again, Ponk being slightly confused for a moment as he’d forgotten he’d put it on repeat.

Before Ponk could properly vibe and do his little dance moves he had to at least put a hoodie on so it could hold his phone so he wouldn’t be restricted by his earbud cable being too short. His suitcases were in Sam’s bedroom so he had to be very careful in unzipping it and staying quiet as he grabbed a hoodie and some shorts that came halfway down his thigh. He also grabbed a new pair of boxers before heading to the bathroom and changing into the clothes.

After getting changed, Ponk headed back to the lounge. He walked in time with the beat and swayed his head with every step. After walking around the room doing the same thing with different hand gestures and movements it came to the saxophone solo and he pretended to play along with an imaginary sax that probably didn’t resemble anything close to an _actual_ one.

After about an hour of listening to the same song and ‘dancing’ along, he took it off repeat and let the music in the playlist play. He vibed to all the different beats that played in his ears but didn’t pay much attention to the words or what the actual songs were.

Despite his music always making him happy, he really wanted to be doing something else. The ‘something else’ in question Ponk didn’t know but he knew he wanted to spend some more time with Sam rather than being all by himself in the early hours of the morning.

He took out his phone from his pocket and looked down at the time, being surprised when he read ‘08:44’. It was almost nine, this must be an acceptable time to wake Sam up so he wasn’t so lonely.

Smiling to himself, Ponk walked to Sam’s room to the beat of whatever song he was listening to whilst humming along to the melody. Not caring how much noise he made, he pushed open the door and switched on the light switch. There was a groan from the bed and Ponk giggled at how annoying he knew he was being.

Tugging at one side of his earbuds, he let the left one fall out of his ear as he watched Sam adjust to the sudden brightness. “Rise and shine, Sammy, I’m bored.”

Sam looked over to the source of the voice and saw a smug Ponk standing in the doorway. He threw an arm over his face to block out the light before smiling. “Do I have to?” Sam’s deep and slightly raspy morning voice came through.

At the sound of Sam’s morning voice, Ponk made a small gasping noise but Sam didn’t notice it, being too tired to really register anything. Ponk didn’t want Sam to fall asleep again and walked over to the bed, climbing onto it and then onto Sam.

Earlier, Sam had moved onto his back and so now Ponk straddled Sam’s hips with a smile on his face. Sam didn’t acknowledge Ponk so Ponk grabbed Sam’s arm and moved it away from his face.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” commented Sam, Ponk’s smile dropped as he turned a little red and his expression changed to one of playful anger. Ponk lightly hit Sam’s chest as Sam laughed at Ponk’s red face.

“I hate you,” quietly muttered Ponk, he obviously didn’t mean it but his arms were now crossed and he refused to look at Sam, instead looking at the door that opened to the hallway.

A chuckle escaped Sam. “Right, that’s why you won’t get off of me?” Ponk just huffed and stayed put, causing Sam to smile at how cute Ponk was being. “What’re you listening to?” Sam decided to ask.

“Uh,” Ponk took out his phone and looked at the screen, “at the moment, ‘OK’ by Robin sh…chuh…um, s-c-h-u-l-z. Yeah, there you go,” Ponk’s struggle made them both laugh.

Their laughter died away as they looked into each other’s eyes, Sam leant up on his elbows and Ponk leaned down at the same time, their lips connected in a slow and caring kiss. One of Ponk’s hands cupped Sam’s cheek, the other rested on Sam’s chest.

Sam brought one of his arms up and tangled his fingers in Ponk’s hair, half embracing Ponk. Slowly, Sam leant backwards more - so he wasn’t relying on his elbow to keep him up - until his head was, once again, resting on the pillows.

A lot of emotions flowed through them as they kissed slowly and gently, revelling in the feeling of being together.

Eventually, they pulled apart to breathe. They were both taking deep breaths as they smiled at each other with clouded eyes. Ponk felt his cheeks become very red at the affection Sam provided with his loving embrace - Sam’s other arm had wrapped itself around Ponk’s waist - and buried his head into the crook of Sam’s neck.

“I love you, baby,” whispered Sam, just loud enough for Ponk to hear him.

Smiling into Sam’s neck, Ponk felt his cheeks brighten even more. “I love you too, Sammy,” Ponk didn’t want to be the only one that was blushing so he littered small kisses on Sam’s neck.

“Ponkie,” Sam was giggling, “that tickles,” Ponk looked up to see Sam’s pale cheeks were also covered in a red dusting.

“Good,” Ponk continued to leave light kisses on Sam’s neck before pulling away and finally deciding to let Sam get out of bed.

Before Ponk walked away from the bed, Sam sat up and grabbed Ponk’s arm, tugging it a bit so Ponk’s face was in front of his. He pecked Ponk’s lips with a smile and then let Ponk leave the room with red creeping all over his tanned skin. Sam grabbed a change of clothing - white t-shirt and dark grey shorts - and got ready for the day.

When he made his way into the kitchen ten minutes later he found a cup of tea (as he wasn’t a big fan of coffee) and a piece of toast with ham and melted cheese on top of it. Coming into the kitchen to see breakfast made for him was something Sam would love to get used to, knowing someone cared about you enough to make sure you ate in the morning. Ponk knew Sam often forgot or simply couldn’t be bothered to make anything for breakfast.

Sam grabbed the plate with the food on it and also took the mug with tea into the lounge (the dining table was behind the couch as that was the only place it really fit in Sam’s small apartment, he may have two rooms but the guest one was barely even big enough for a single bed and his own wasn’t overly big either), placing everything on the table he looked over at Ponk.

Ponk was eating the last bit of his own toast at the other side of the table, he’d already finished his coffee and he'd also taken his earbuds out from earlier. He smiled at Sam when he sat down. “Thank you.”

“It's okay,” stated Ponk after hastily swallowing the food in his mouth. “I figured you should probably eat something,” there was a moment of comfortable silence between them as Ponk finished his toast and put the dishes by the sink. “I’m probably going to set up my streaming stuff in a bit. Could you help me?”

“Sure. Are you going to do a stream later?” Sam asked, wondering if he would join if Ponk decided he would.

It seemed that Ponk was contemplating. Sam had been eating away at his food as they talked and was finished. Now onto drinking his tea. “I don’t know. Depends on what I’m feeling.”

“Fair enough then,” stated Sam as he got up with his dishes, finished with his tea, and placed them with Ponk’s in the kitchen. “Shall we go get your setup ready then,” Sam took Ponk’s small hands in his own large ones.

With a small smile, Ponk nodded and let himself be taken to the spare bedroom (that’d taken Sam three days to clear out enough for Ponk’s setup). Before entering the other room, Ponk grabbed his suitcase with all of the stuff needed for his setup - as well as a few other random things - from Sam’s bedroom and brought it the three step journey across the hall.

They smiled at each other, how long would it take them to do this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> make sure to hydrate!!


	3. Setups and a Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponk's setup is put together, they have lunch, then Ponk streams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this honestly took forever...it was written over the last few days and i feel like its a bit all over the place, sorry about that
> 
> make sure to hydrate and eat something, have a good day/night :)

Taking out his phone, Ponk put his music back on - he could barely function without there being some sort of background noise to calm him down - and clapped his hands together. “Let’s do this, Sammy.”

Why Ponk seemed to be so eager, Sam didn’t know but he was ready to help Ponk get his setup ready so they could both stream - Ponk hadn’t streamed for the past two days (it was a Wednesday) as he’d been getting ready for and actually travelling instead of streaming. Sam just hoped that Ponk’s setup hadn’t changed over the last year because he didn’t have room for a bigger desk.

They locked eyes for a second. “Well? Are you going to actually help me or just marvel at how simply amazing I am?” Ponk asked, being a lot more dramatic than necessary.

“I think I have an amazing view,” Ponk groaned at Sam’s flirting, which caused Sam to chuckle. “Of course I’m going to help you,” Sam crouched down by the suitcase.

Helping Ponk take out everything from the suitcase, Sam pulled out a clump of wires. “Geez. How many wires do you need?” Sam asked with genuine surprise in his voice.

“Oh, most of them are just extension things because all the plugs are like, really far from my stuff back home,” casually stated Ponk, going back to sorting things so they could figure out what would be the optimal places for everything.

Shrugging but still slightly shocked, Sam put the wires down before taking out the extremely cushioned and wrapped PC that took up half of the suitcase. “Why are these things so heavy?” Sam grunted as he placed the PC _gently_ on the desk.

“And still you make it look so easy,” commented Ponk as he moved over to help Sam unwrap all the protective bubble wrap and Styrofoam.

After the PC was finished with, they decided to get out Ponk’s monitor. Sam had told Ponk only to bring one as he had a spare - that was in good condition - he could borrow. The second monitor was already on the desk and they made sure both fit at an angle familiar to Ponk.

They spent five minutes making sure everything was plugged in correctly before moving on to getting out the other hardware. First, they attached the keyboard and then the mouse. When they were finished, Ponk quickly plugged in his headphones and hooked them over the top of one of the monitors. “There we go, all finished,” Ponk let out a sigh.

“Shall we get some lunch to celebrate?” Sam asked, proud of them but also very hungry.

“Asking me out on a date, Sammy?” Ponk asked sarcastically, there was a hint of hope in his voice.

Smiling, Sam took Ponk’s hands in his. “If you want it to be,” Sam tugged Ponk and proceeded to wrap his arms around Ponk’s shoulders. Ponk’s arms wrapped around Sam’s waist and he blushed when he felt Sam place a kiss to the top of his head.

“I would like that,” Ponk said quietly, almost as if he didn’t want Sam to hear it.

They pulled away from each other, hands linked together again. “Anything you _desperately_ want?” Sam asked with a smile that made Ponk’s heart hurt - in a good way.

Ponk looked down at their interlocked fingers, he heard the music playing in the background - it was ‘Addicted To You’ by Avicii, how fitting - and concentrated on that for a second. After a moment of thought, Ponk decided. “I guess, maybe tacos? Or…hm, no. Tacos.”

“Tacos?” Sam said with a giggle at Ponk’s uncertainty.

“Yeah,” Ponk said with a nod as he looked into Sam’s eyes. “Yeah,” he repeated softly.

Letting go of Ponk’s right hand, Sam brought his left one up to Ponk’s hair, running his hand through it gently, careful not to pull too hard. “Okay, we’ll get tacos.”

A smile overtook Ponk that became contagious as Sam grinned with a certain fondness that made Ponk blush and look away when he noticed. Turning his head back to look at him, Sam held Ponk’s face and stroked his thumb over Ponk’s cheek. “You’re so pretty.”

Ponk’s skin was now a flaming red. “So are you, Sammy. Very pretty and handsome,” both were now blushing messes and it took them a minute to calm down and realise if they wanted food, they needed to go get it. Ponk grabbed his phone and paused the music as Sam walked into his own bedroom to grab his phone.

Whilst Sam was in his bedroom he’d put on a pair of jeans and had also grabbed Ponk a pair as it wasn’t exactly _warm_ outside and they might not be able to eat inside. Ponk thanked him and went to the bathroom so he could change.

Before they headed out, they decided to have a glass of water. They hydrated and went outside to Sam’s car. Ponk did a quick double-take before making his way over to the passenger’s seat and Sam got into the driver’s seat.

Despite restrictions being lifted, a lot of places were still closed or slowly opening. Sam just hoped that his favourite taco place would be open enough that they wouldn’t have to make a reservation. It was rush hour so they might have to get their food as take-out, that was fine by Sam as then he could take Ponk to a park while they ate.

Arriving in the car park for the small restaurant, Sam immediately knew they’d wouldn’t be able to eat in the warmth. At least it wasn’t really that cold in Texas and they’d made the smart decision of changing into jeans (Sam also grabbing a hoodie for himself).

Sam found a place that he could park before taking out his phone and searching for the menu. “I already know what I want but have a look and then we can get it. We’re gonna have to get takeaway and then I’m taking you to eat at the park, ‘kay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Sam passed over his phone and Ponk started scrolling through the options. It took him barely a minute before he saw something he liked the look of. “Mac and cheese taco? I also like the look of the beef and salad one.”

“You can have both. I’m having a mac and cheese one too and I think I’ll have one with avocado in it,” Sam said, taking his phone back when Ponk held it out. Ponk made a slightly disgusted face when Sam mentioned avocado. “Problem?” Sam asked with raised eyebrows.

Looking away from Sam, Ponk cleared his throat. “No…just, not a personal fan,” Ponk shrugged as Sam stared at Ponk, making him feel slightly ashamed for not liking the texture or taste of avocado. It wasn’t his fault.

After a few more seconds of purposefully uncomfortable staring, Sam broke out into a smile - not being able to keep up his act any longer - and Ponk looked more annoyed than anything. They both got out of the car, Sam taking a second glance of the menu still up on his phone before turning it off and pocketing it.

When they walked in, Sam slipped his hand into Ponk’s. It was so incredibly subtle and smooth that Ponk didn’t notice until Sam squeezed his hand a little to guide him in the right direction. For a pretty enclosed restaurant it seemed to be quite popular as every table was full and there was even a queue consisting of two families and at least three separate couples all waiting to be seated.

Guess tacos were popular.

They only waited for around ten minutes before they came to the front of the take-away queue and Sam was ordering their food. Their hands were still entwined and they’d made small talk as they waited, talking about what they’d been doing outside of streaming that they hadn’t already talked about.

“Welcome sirs. What would you like to order?” The cashier sounded tired and bored of repeating the same sentences over and over and Sam figured it must be stressful to have this kind of job at rush hour.

There was a split second of hesitation before the order came to Sam’s mind. “Two mac and cheese tacos, one beef with salad taco, and an avocado taco, please,” the cashier quickly selected the tacos on the register.

“Anything else?” How cheery.

“No, thank you,” at least Sam wasn’t going to be a difficult customer.

After a second of calculating everything the cashier told Sam the price and asked if he would pay by cash or card and Sam took out thirty dollars. After receiving his change, Sam tugged on Ponk’s hand - he’d been zoned out throughout the entire interaction, just standing right next to Sam’s side - and they moved to the waiting area.

The girl who ordered before them received her food two minutes later and Sam assumed they’d get theirs in about five minutes or so.

They did.

Sam took the bag carefully from the waiter’s hands and thanked him as he rushed off to go serve someone else. The two boys made their way outside and back to Sam’s car. Ponk got inside and Sam passed him the food before he got in the car himself.

They drove down the road that led back to Sam’s house, about five minutes into the journey, they came across a rather large park with a really big field. Sam pulled into a rather large car park and found a spot before turning off the car and stepping out. Ponk got out with the bag of food in his hands.

Large oak trees outlined the never-ending green landscape, framing it in a style so picture-perfect. With the sun high in the sky to signify noon - slightly clouded by the early spring - the two lovers sat on a bench, huddled close to each other. Getting out their food, Ponk handed Sam’s tacos over - each came in a small box to prevent the filling from escaping - before grabbing his own.

They happily munched away while looking out over the recreational area and watched as small kids ran around, playing chase and climbing on the equipment that lay on the far right of the field. “These are good.”

“I know right. It’s one of my favourite places to get food,” agreed Sam, happy that someone enjoyed what he did. They were almost finished with their food and had been chatting away quietly for almost an hour. “Are you finished?”

Ponk just nodded, there was only a little bit of mac and cheese left in one box and then some lettuce in the other, Sam had eaten every last bit. They threw the boxes and bag into a bin nearby.

Before they headed back to the car - which Ponk had begun to do - Sam grabbed Ponk’s forearm. “Let’s go on a bit of a walk, there’s a trail at the end that takes about thirty minutes to go around and then we can go home.”

“Sure,” Ponk felt the grip on his arm loosen but before Sam’s hand could drop, Ponk took hold of it and linked their fingers together. A sweet gesture that they didn’t acknowledge when they started walking, it was quickly becoming second nature for the two.

Even if it was a moderately okay day (not overly hot or cold but still not quite warm), not many people were out and they only saw one other old couple walking the opposite way around the trail - a simple smile was shared between the two couples. One fairly new and the other longer than the lives of the young boys.

It was a peaceful walk.

Soon, they finished the small trail, talking about nothing and everything all at once - sometimes it being silent and the nature filling the gaps as they held onto each other and looked into each other's eyes. Afterwards, they crossed back to the car park and found Sam’s car.

The car started up and the lovers got inside, ready to go home and chill, possibly prepare for a stream later on.

Ponk decided he was in the mood for Mamma Mia music - or just ABBA - and stole Sam’s aux cord and plugged it into his phone. Soon ‘Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!’ was playing through the car. They both sang with an excess of energy they’d received from _somewhere_ and shouted to the lyrics ‘Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight’.

Eventually, after a marathon of upbeat ABBA songs - including a very (restricted) entertaining performance of ‘Lay All Your Love On Me’ from Ponk - they arrived back at Sam’s apartment building.

After turning off the car and going inside, Sam suddenly remembered the brownies he’d made for Ponk and was very eager to get up the flight of stairs that led to his apartment. Ponk was giggling at the burst of energy from Sam as a smile lit up his face for no apparent reason. It was still a beautiful sight for Ponk.

“I love you so much,” he couldn’t help but let the words slip from his mouth when Sam almost dropped the keys to his door in his excitement - still holding a big, cheesy grin on his face. Sam’s movement stalled as a blush began to spread over his ears and cheeks.

“I love you too, Ponkie,” Sam said after looking at Ponk, who stood behind him. He finally managed to unlock his front door before stepping inside and chucking his keys on the table that counted as a dining room.

Ponk closed the door behind him but before he could do anything, he was dragged by Sam into the kitchen. “Here,” Sam spoke, holding out a tub of brownies under Ponk’s nose. “I made these for you,” he sounded shy and nervous.

“Thank you, Sammy, they smell amazing. Can I have one?” Ponk asked.

“That was kind of why I offered them, silly,” huffed Sam, lowering his arms slightly. Ponk rolled his eyes with a smile breaking through his façade of annoyance and took out a brownie.

Ponk lifted the chocolate treat to his lips and took a bite. “Oh my God,” exclaimed Ponk, “this is amazing. Where’d you get the recipe?”

A fond smile now graced Sam’s lips. “My mom,” the words spoken with love, as they always were when Sam talked about the woman who raised him.

“Well. Tell her I love the brownies and she might be my new favourite Sam family member,” teased Ponk, they were genuinely amazing but Sam would always be his true favourite.

“Hey!” Sam pouted. “I thought I’d always be your favourite.”

A giggle came from Ponk. “I was joking. Obviously, you’re the best there is.”

“Good,” was all Sam said before snapping the lid back onto the container to cover the brownies again. “Have you made your mind up about streaming? I probably will be in about two or three hours as it’s almost three.”

It took only a second for Ponk to make up his mind. “I think I will. Are you gonna join me?”

Sighing overdramatically, Sam slumped his back and let his arms drop to his side. “If I _have_ to,” he said. Sam straightened up again and laughed when he saw the look of anger that came over Ponk. “Of course I will,” Sam kissed Ponk’s forehead, “let me go set up my stuff and we’ll play on the SMP.”

“I want a proper kiss first,” stated Ponk with a pout, it would’ve been somewhat intimidating if Ponk wasn’t so cute with a blush spread over his neck and face and a pout on his lips all added to the fact that he was quite a bit shorter than Sam.

Walking back over to Ponk - he’d managed to get to the doorway - Sam tangled his fingers in the black curls on the back of Ponk’s head with one hand, the other hand found its way to Ponk’s waist. “Okay,” whispered Sam as he leaned in and kissed Ponk softly.

It was a short kiss but when they broke apart, Ponk grabbed Sam’s face and brought them in for another. Sam smiled. As the kiss was extended it became more passionate and the hand on Ponk’s waist was now lowering and wrapping around Ponk. Before he knew it, he felt Sam’s hand squeeze his butt.

A small moan escaped Ponk but he couldn’t help it, Sam just smiled with more confidence and cockiness. Ponk pulled away from Sam’s lips before it went any further. “As much as I want to do this right now, I really should stream so I don’t lose _all_ my viewers.”

It was Sam’s turn to pout but he quickly composed himself, a glint in his eye. “Fine…you start your stream and message me when you want me to join.”

And that’s what Ponk did. The ‘starting soon’ screen was displayed to his viewers as Sam went and set up all his things, Ponk saw a sub come through and immediately thanked the person.

The song played through Ponk’s ears and he sang along before listening to the donation. “We missed you and your kneecaps Ponk,” the text-to-speech read out.

“Not even two minutes, chat. They’re _my_ kneecaps. I’m disappointed in you guys,” the chat was too busy spamming kneecaps to care if Ponk was upset with them, it was all in great fun. “Anyways, can you see Minecraft, chat?” Ponk asked, changing the display to the game.

Many agreements came through and Ponk smiled at his success. He listened and replied to a few donations as well as thanked people for primes and gifted subs. “It’s probably not going to be a very long stream but it’s gonna be chill, chat. Hopefully, someone’s going to join us in a minute as well,” that got them all excited as they were all spamming Sam’s name into the chat and other variants of it. Ponk laughed. “Yes, Sam is joining me as I finish the Oogway shrine.”

“Hello,” speak of perfect timing, “where are you?” Sam asked.

“Hey, Sammy. I’m at the Master Oogway shrine that I showed you last time, where we had our date,” Ponk heard Sam make a sound of understanding as he heard the faint tapping on the keyboard as Sam jumped and moved around.

A donation rang through Ponk’s ears that made Ponk glad he didn’t use a face-cam. “Chat, I love you how Ponk and Sam love each other.”

Ponk let out a small giggle. “Yes, chat. You are loved,” multiple viewers had already started saying that they loved the person too and agreed that Sam and Ponk were very much in love.

“What about me?” Sam asked, Ponk could hear the pout on his face.

“I love you, Sam,” sweet and simple.

The smile in Sam’s voice was deafening. “I love you too, Ponk.”

Now, all hell had broken loose with messages flying away at how practically _adorable_ these two idiots were. Why they had to be so insufferably cute was beyond the minds of chat. It was almost like they did it on purpose. They’d done it a lot before but who knew what would happen now they’re in the same house.

The stream went on for two hours and the entire time, Sam would relentlessly flirt with Ponk. Foolish joined at one point for a few minutes but was kicked out by Ponk after he made a comment on them.

“Sammy, do you have any glass I could use?” Ponk asked, only needing about a stack, probably less.

“I’m not your slave, Ponkie. Besides, I just gave you a stack,” complained Sam, he didn’t want to have to smelt even more sand.

Laughter came from Foolish, who was with them. “And here I was thinking Ponk was a bottom,” silence went through the call as the other two were shocked into silence and Foolish tried to stifle his laughs.

Ponk was the first to recover. “I’m still streaming, Foolish.”

“Oops?” Foolish didn’t sound sorry at all; he was still laughing.

“Right. That’s it. Goodbye,” and with that, Ponk kicked Foolish out of the VC and was furiously apologising to his chat for Foolish’s comment. “Sorry guys, I think Foolish forgot I was streaming. Or he was just being annoying. Please don’t clip that - I might delete the vod.”

There’d been silence from Sam for a while but he finally spoke. “I’m still not getting you more glass,” and with that, they were both laughing at the situation.

“I dunno, Sammy. Maybe you should be my slave,” Ponk was teasing and Sam knew it but didn’t appreciate it.

Smirking, Sam decided to play along a little. “Only in your dreams, Ponk,” teased Sam.

It was definitely time to stop but they were both having a lot of fun. The vod was definitely getting deleted and they just hoped none of this was being recorded by someone. “You don’t want to know what I dream of, Sammy,” the comment was flirty and Ponk seriously hoped this wasn’t going to be clipped. “The vod is definitely getting deleted. Guys please don’t record this otherwise I’ll never stream again.”

A deep laugh was heard from Sam and Ponk couldn’t help the blush spreading over his cheeks. Chat was getting uncomfortable and people who’d just joined were beyond confused. Sam had been flirting subtly so far but this was painfully obvious and the sexual tension was suffocating. “I can make your dreams come true, Ponkie.”

“Oh god, please stop. We’ve been streaming for two hours now so I think I’m going to end it here, guys,” sure it was abrupt but Ponk needed a break seeing as Sam would be streaming later and he would most likely make some sort of appearance then and needed to calm down. “We’re going to raid HBomb as he just started streaming. Thank you chat for being here. I’m sorry that you won’t be able to watch the vod. Bye,” and with that, the stream ended and everyone was now watching HBomb’s stream.

“What the fuck, Sam,” he wasn’t really angry, more embarrassed than anything, that didn’t stop the annoyed tone coming through.

When Ponk looked over, he saw that Sam had left the VC, he hadn’t even noticed. That’s when he heard the door open. “Sorry not sorry,” Sam said as he opened the door and came up behind Ponk. “You asked for it.”

“I really didn’t,” muttered Ponk, purposely not looking at Sam. Sam noticed this and rested his arms on Ponk’s shoulders - as he was still sitting in his chair. Then Sam leaned down and kissed the top of Ponk’s head, his hair tickling Sam’s nose.

Ponk hummed in content and after Sam pulled away he leaned his head on the back of his chair. Without warning, Sam leaned down again and kissed Ponk’s lips. It was weird as Sam was upside down for Ponk.

After a few seconds, Sam pulled away. “There’s another hour till I have to stream,” there wasn’t anything really underlying Sam’s words but Ponk’s mind went in all sorts of places. The look of confusion and surprise must have been obvious on Ponk’s face. “To cuddle, silly. Get your head out of the gutter.”

Ponk’s head jolted forwards as he choked on nothing. Sam couldn’t stop himself from doubling over with laughter. “I seriously despise you right about now,” Ponk managed to say after his coughing fit had calmed down.

“I love you too, baby,” Ponk spun his chair around to face Sam; Sam ran a hand through Ponk’s hair. “Now come cuddle with me.”

“If you insist,” it took no convincing.

They walked out of the room and down the hallway into the lounge. Sam sat down and gestured for Ponk to sit on his lap, he happily obliged with a small smile on his face. Rather than straddling Sam, Ponk curled up and lay his head on one of the arms that Sam had wrapped around him - being short had its benefits.

Ponk snuggled into Sam’s warmth and tried not to close his eyes because he would most likely fall asleep as he was getting more and more tired. Sam took his phone out of his pocket and also his own pair of earbuds. He plugged them in and shuffled some music he knew Ponk enjoyed. Handing an earbud to Ponk, Sam put his own in and together they listened to music as they cuddled close.

Making sure to set an alarm for six PM so he’d be somewhat on time for his stream, Sam hugged Ponk tighter and let his eyes slip close as Ponk’s did too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos greatly appreciated, it makes my day <3
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, i seriously didn't want to read through all of this because i just wanted to post it as soon as possible for yous :)


End file.
